


Sins Of The Saint

by hanorganaas



Series: 100 Ships [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates her and that’s what makes him love her more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Saint

Thomas Moore doesn’t know why he does this, put himself in this situation where he is bound to get himself into trouble. But he does it anyway. He sits at dinner with Harry and his new whore. He keeps quiet drinking his wine and not saying a word. Being in the service for the king for decades now, Moore knows one false move can lose his head.

Harry is yapping away about some matter, but he’s not listening. His eyes are cast on his whore. He hates her and everything she stands for. But her beauty he cannot turn away from.

A wicked grin forms on her face. She reads him like a book and the eyes that light up in intrigue tells him the attraction is returned. Flustered, he excuses himself from the situation before he gets himself further into deep shit.

He hates her and that’s what makes him love her more


End file.
